


Potion Effects

by Quiet1One (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Masturbation, Other, PWP without Porn, Potions, roughhouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Quiet1One
Summary: This story takes place in the roughhouse SMP and THE STORY IS ABOUT HIS CHARACTER NOT THE REAL PERSON. I try to keep them separate, especially with stories like this.
Kudos: 1





	Potion Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the roughhouse SMP and THE STORY IS ABOUT HIS CHARACTER NOT THE REAL PERSON. I try to keep them separate, especially with stories like this.

The moon was staring at him as Luna stumbles into his house. Climbing up to his room he could barely think straight as he fell face first onto his bed. Trying to make up his fogged mind, he turned onto his side looking at his night stand. His eyes stared without reason as the memories of the night started to flood back to him. 

"Why did I drink that potion." He muttered to himself burying his head in his hands. 

He could feel the heat rise in his face as he slowly stood up and slid off the bed. Looking in the chest underneath his bed he pulled out the lube he had and threw it on the bed. He wiggled out of this pants and boxers. Leaving the red hoodie on as he climbed back on the bed. 

"Michael that fucker and Poke they must have known." He cursed to himself. 

Laying on is stomach he propped his knees on the bed, ass in the air he popped open the cap and spread a generous amount on three fingers. Pulling the pillow to his head to cover his red face as he reached behind him slowing pushing in a finger. 

"Why" he whispered. 

He could feel himself stuffle a moan as he stared to stretch himself open. Not long after the first finger he slowly pushed in a second. Feeling resistance he started to relax letting his body overtake his mind. 

"Ah~" He moaned. 

Feeling his hips shudder as he pushed on the spot again. Small sound coming from his mouth as he got lost in the feeling. Slowing adding the third finger despite being desperate for more. Try to relax his body as he stretched himself even more. 

"Fuuuckkk" He cursed as the pleasure started to build on him. 

With a curl of his fingers he was moaning for more. He could feel the blood going straight to his dick. He kept pushing and stretching his walls as he bucked his hips. 

"Whyyy" he whimpered. 

He curled his fingers again feeling nothing but pleasure. It didn't take much to push his over the edge. Vision going spotty as his breathing hitched. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ask this was a joke.


End file.
